The present invention relates generally to improvements in travel or sports bags shaped like duffel or roll-type bags. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in an elongate sports bag which has a large central storage compartment and opposing small end compartments, with one having organizer-type pockets therein and the other being an expansible substantially waterproof compartment, preferably used for storing worn clothes therein.
Duffel or roll-type bags are presently enjoying popularity because of their sporting nature and their natural soft-sided features, which also find popularity in everyday travelwear as well as in sporting luggage. As in known arch-shape sporting bags, there is a need for providing a substantially waterproof compartment in which to store already worn clothing and accessories, such as swim suits, gym shoes, and the like. However, in known arch-shape gym or sporting bags, it was known to have a substantially waterproof area positioned adjacent to the bottom of the bag along a longitudinal opening extending alongside of the bag. With respect to the roll-type bag, such a longitudinal opening is impractical as the sides of the elongated bag are generally stressed by strap-type handles. Additionally, modern sporting-type bag users are more likely to be leading a more complex life style than users of the old high school type sporting bags. It would not be uncommon for a modern sporting bag user to use the bag in connection with a trip to the handball or racquet ball court before going to the office in the morning or during a lunch break. Additionally, if the sporting-type bag is to be used in connection with a business trip, or the like, there is a need for additional organizer-type storage compartments in the bag. Therefore, a need has developed for an improved duffel or roll-type sports bag.
Heretofore known duffel or roll-type sports bags having additional compartments at the opposing ends thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,601 and French Pat. No. 2,374,866. Bags or cases having expandable compartments exposed to an exterior end surface thereof are found at U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,011 and 4,236,615.